


Age

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Dirty Talk, Domestic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean complains about his age. Castiel reminds him of his. The conversation is less earnest and more fun than they assumed,





	Age

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first part of the 30 Day OTP+ Alphabet Challenge by uhmsweetie on tumblr. I... didn´t really do it in 30 days, but I am trying to finish it at least.^^

Dean grunted and held his creaking back: "I´m really getting old!"  
Castiel turned his head, blinked once and lifted one eyebrow. "What?" "Dean, I´m several millenia old. Compared to my lifespan your birth occured only minutes ago."  
Dean shook his head and murmured something about feeling like a baby, then he winked mockingly at his mate: "Yeah, you don´t say, old man."  
The angel rose from his seat and backed the hunter against the next wall. Dean´s breath caught in his throat. "How about we head to our room and I show you how old I am", whispered Castiel in Deans ear, his voice a low growl, and flicked his tongue against the lobe once.  
The hunter gripped his boyfriend´s shoulders and swirled them around. "How about you stay here while I show you how much I picked up in the few "minutes" of my life." Castiel swallowed as Dean flashed him a wicked grin and sank to his knees.


End file.
